Never Will
by LovelyOrange
Summary: How can you face the man that dumped you? One-Shot with 2 chapters.


E.L.: ;;;;;;; Hopefully this Self-Insertation won't be deleted.

Disclaimer Dude: she don't own anything you hear? NOTHING! Not even herself!

Note: Your 19 while Kurama is 20.

You looked out your night window not able to go to sleep. It's been two years since you been an item with him. You remember the way he protected you, hold you, and even kiss you. It was all for nothing. You should have known he used you to get close to your sister, Mejia. It was so obvious, the way he looked at her and talked to her the way he never spoken to you. But you didn't want it true. You were just too darn stubborn.

_How pathetic. I'm here wasting my time for the man that never was mine. I never really wanted to believe when he said he was leaving me for my sister. It was right in front of me but I guess I couldn't see it until it bit me in the ass. I just want to forget we where even together! _You thought angrily.

But you can't just forget the times you were together. When he took you to the festival and helped you home after you ran into a mirror in the house of mirrors. He carried you home when you sprained your ankle. He was there on your dreadful days. You laughed just a bit while tears where coming down your eyes. You only went out with him for six months but Mejia was there for two years.

You did see him sometimes when he came over your house but that was only to get your sister. Whenever he looked at you he would just give a small smile and look away. You weren't sure if he felt guilty or just uncomfortably seeing his ex. The only words he spoke to you were "Hello" and "Goodbye".

You thought of when you first went out. How you feel in love with those beautiful emerald eyes, his long radiant hair. Later he told you of his demon form, Youko.

_Flashback _

_You giggled a bit while you were holding Shuichi's hand. He was blushing a bit but it wasn't that visible. He escorted you to the Golden Dragon Restaurant. You were surprise that he was taking you to an expensive place. On your first date nonetheless. You were happy. You were happy he was dating you and not your much more beautiful sister. _

_Rumors were going around that Shuichi had an eye for Mejia but you didn't want to believe it. You couldn't believe it! Why would you believe he had an eye for your sister while he was dating you? _

_End Flashback_

How disappointed you were when you found out the truth. He was using you to get close to Mejia. You never wanted to believe it. You screamed at him to go away. He did it willingly. The following week Mejia and he was the hottest couple at school. You couldn't believe him! He just broke your heart and a week later decides to date your sister. The nerve of that guy. You trusted him and believe him when he said he was really a demon. You even saw when he was at one at his missions. He broke your heart and stepped all over it. You decided to avoid him and that you did.

You sighed as tears just kept on coming. You were going to his house tomorrow. Why? Mejia said it was to announce their special agreement. You knew what it was. It was so obvious. He asked Mejia to become Mejia Minamino (?). He asked her to marry him.

Tears were streaming as you picked up your pillow and hold it close to your chest and sobbed into it. You couldn't help your self, it was to painful to find your first and last love to dumped you and hurt you. You were going to commit suicide. You didn't want to be hurt again. Besides nobody would care. Not even Kurama. Not even your parents. The way they treated you. You had an argument with them a couple of hours ago.

_"NO! I WON'T BE GOING!" You yelled at your parents._

_"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT! You lost your chance so don't go blowing your sisters big announcement. Don't get jealous at your sister just because she is better at you." Your mother yelled._

_You cringed and clenched your hands. You were never jealous of Mejia. All she is a spoil little brat. She never achieve what you have done but when she gets B's or C's she gets congratulated while you stand in the dark with you're A paper._

_"I won't be going and that's final." You said in a low and dangerous voice. _

_You turned to go to your room but were stopped with a yank of your hair. Your father pulled you up to his faced and said "Listen (YN) and listen well. You will be going to see Mejia and her fiancé to congratulate them. You had your chance and now its Mejia's turn." He said while twisting your hair to pull it even harder. Tears where at the brim of you eyelids. He continued "You lost a perfectly good man and almost let him get away but Mejia got him back and it was your fault that you almost lost a decent man to this family. Mejia just corrected your mistakes so don't ruin it for her." He said and slapped you; hard. _

_You just stayed on the floor. Curled up and scared. Tears rolling down while your left hand was holding your left cheek where your father hit you. You just wanted to die. No one cared for you. After you broke up with Kurama you even avoided Yusuke and the gang. Even they didn't care. They never called you or anything. The only ones that truly cared were Genkai, Yukina, Shizuru and Kuwabara. The rest just stop even seeing or talking to you._

_What really hurt you were your father words. It hurt more then the slap. What happen to your loving father you knew and loved? He cared for you and helped you with everything. He protected you from your mom. What happen to the caring and loving father then you knew?_

_'What have I done to deserve this?' You though as you got up and went to your room._

You softly touched your cheeked. You cringed. It hurt even though you barely touched it. You looked up to the night sky as if you were searching answers for your problems.

"I can just die and it will be the end for all my problems. I won't have to suffer any longer," You spoke into the night air.

You looked once more at the sky because it may be your last. Tomorrow, after the dinner, after the announcement you were going to kill yourself where you hide yourself from the world. The cliff where you went to hide from your problems.

Tomorrow. Death.' Was your last thought as you cried yourself to sleep.

E.L.: I made this fic before "Daughter of the Moon and Stars" and well I didn't like it but then decided to revise to me liking. Anyways see ya! Hopefully the next chappie for fic will come out this or next week. Hopefully. 50/50 chance. I posted "Daughter of the Moon and Stars" here once put got deleted and flamed by a stupid flamer that nagged at me that Sesshomaru from Inuyasha can't get drunk! -- did she not read the A/N? So flamers: FUCK OFF!


End file.
